Never a Shinobi
by Kouta of Fire
Summary: I never wanted to become a Shinobi, especially one for the Akatsuki. This is my mistake and my journey into becoming one of the Akatsuki's tool. [Other character and Mysterious Blue Haired Girl.  Other Akatsuki and Jinjuriki as story progresses.]
1. Chapter 1

Warning : I'm not good with fanfictions, especially with Akatsuki. If you read, please review and tell me what you think. If you have any advice, its welcome! If you have flames, please be nice, I know I'm bad. If you know some things that may be helpful, please tell me. Thank you.

Naruto and anything related to it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Aoi Sama belongs to me along with Ketsueki and the "plot".

**Never a Shinobi **

I never wanted to be a Shinobi. I never wanted to grow up and become a weapon for another person, a tool that could be easily tossed away once it was made useless. Walking off into battle for someone else doesn't appeal to me but it took me years to figure this out. My only dreams and aspirations as a child was to just find a spot to belong and fill up that empty space I felt inside my chest with something other than desires and dreams. But Shinobi rules have been drilled into me and Shinobi don't show their emotions and I have to do what I'm told. I was an orphan, a tool, a Shinobi - only to be used. If my emotions got in the way or I let people come to close, things would go wrong and I'd end up hurt or worse - people I cared for. Aoi-Sama was right, and always will be. A Shinobi never shows their emotion, but I never wanted to be a Shinobi.

**-----**

It was a cold night and I was shivering in my dark blue kimono. It's sleeves were short the length of my kimono came past my knees which I hugged close to my chest, trying to conserve body heat. There were fires going on around me but I was too terrified to actually join in the groups of older men who sat around them. I kept my spot in the alleyway, away from the others as I kept my eyes on everyone else. As tempting as the warmth of the fire was, I wasn't about to just wedge myself between a couple of homeless and thieving adults to get warm. They terrified me and had for the four years I had been living on the poorest section of the streets. They were always there, stealing from me what I picked up and threatening me whenever I passed by. I didn't believe I was much of a match against thugs and thieves and stayed as far as I could not wanting to get beaten up or worse. Not to sound like I am flattering myself, I didn't think I was pretty but I was fourteen and had seen a few disgusting things happen on the streets I know I didn't want to happen to me. I had been content, shivering and starving in the night but I could see the movements of my master moving among crowds of people. I curled up more, knowing he was looking for me.

"Hey, you. Kid." He addressed me, pointing at me with his fingers. I glanced up at him, shivering from the cold and slight bit of fear as I got up. Moving out slowly from my alley, I was quickly yanked forward by my master. He smelt like alcohol and dirt and made me flinch when his warm breath hit my face.

"There's a woman with long blue hair and is in a black cloak walking around the streets, find her and see what you can take." He ordered, dropping me onto the hard, cold, dirty ground. I nodded, keeping my gaze down low as I picked myself up. He always addressed me as, "Hey, you. Kid." I was never given one and always answered to whatever people called me.

"She was walking the streets, most likely looking for an inn to stay in so hurry and find her before she finds one." He snapped as I nodded and hurriedly scurried off. I was fourteen and small, easily looking pathetic and drawing attention. For the four years I had spent on the streets, I had become quick at pick pocketing and hiding a little secret of mine only my master knew. If I did what he said, he wouldn't let anyone know and to steal for him kept me safe.

I wandered down the streets, keeping out of the lights as I headed down towards the street where all the inns competed for attention. I looked around, pushing back a lavender strand of my hair behind my ear as I searched for a woman with blue hair and black cloak. My master wasn't as inconspicuous with stealing as some of his lackies (one of them would be me) and would offer protection (or in my case : secretes) for their skills. I shivered, from the cold, as I continued looking and sure enough, I saw her. Her long blue hair trailed down her back and glistened under the moonlight. I tilted my head, wondering if it was naturally blue like how mine was naturally lavender. Her black cloaked with red clouds printed onto it swished about as she moved. She was wearing what I guessed a bamboo hat that had paper strips hanging from it to conceal her face. There was also a bell on her, somewhere, for it jangled as she moved. I froze, feeling myself become thirsty. I licked my lips, trembling. It wasn't the regular thirst people normally got, but a thirst I wanted to keep from people from knowing. It made me feel different.

I stood there. I don't know how long as I stared at her. The jingling of the bell had stopped and I didn't notice that she had stopped walking. I was too busy thinking, feeling my eyes become heavy as I realized that she had turned her head to stare at me. Me. My heart raced as I felt the blood quicken through my system. I heard the noise of it swishing through my veins as I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it beat. I didn't want to hear it. I knew what my cardiovascular system was doing, but I didn't want to be tempted by hers.

Turning away, I covered my ears and closed my eyes as I quickly walked away.

"Not now, not now, not now." I mumbled to myself, using a hopeless mantra to try and subside a thirst and longing that was beginning to grow. I hated being thirsty and that girl had somehow caused it to grow. I could still feel the beating of my heart and flow of my blood as I wandered around the alley. The lights dimmed and the groups of people faded as I collided with someone I didn't want to see. My master.

"So where is it, Kid?" He gruffly asked, shaking me. I blinked, feeling so dazed. I could hear his heartbeat.

_Ba - bump, ba - bump_

"There was nothing." I replied back quietly, listening to the chambers relax and contract. The valves of his heart, opening and closing.

_Ba - bump, ba - bump_

"Nothing on her? Don't fucking lie." He snapped, shaking me. I kept my gaze on his chest.

_Ba - bump____ba - bump._ That noise made my heart race even more.

"Please, let me go." I whimpered, looking away. I was getting thirstier and thirstier and his pulse was increasing, tempting me more.

"Let you go?" My master asked, almost teasing me as he got closer. "Is someone having another one of her 'attacks'" He asked. I turned my head away. I could hear the beat of another heart and it wasn't mine. It was slower, beating calmly.

"Please, let me go." I whimpered, almost begging. I needed to leave. I could hear the woman's heart beat, feel the pulse and flow.

_Ba - bump, ba -__bump____ ba - bump!_

What would have been just a regular push was a forceful movement of sending my master into the wall behind him. He gasped for air, having the breath knocked out of him by my shove. I couldn't take it. That damn beating was there! I looked down at him, trembling, as he coughed.

'_Rrestrain yourself____restrain yourself.' _I chanted in my head, closing my eyes and repeating another useless mantra. '_You can restrain yourself. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.' _I don't know if it would have worked but the second I smelt blood, I lost control. I had no clue what had happened to case the smell but the second I sensed it, whatever I was born with took control and suddenly I moved across the alley to where my master was and knocked him down onto the floor while he was trying to pull himself up. I threw him up against the wall and forcefully yanked him up to my level. That scent was all over him now and quickly flowing down his neck. I bit into it, clamping my jaw right onto the wound and sucking at the blood. I drank greedily. I closed my eyes, everything turning black as white hazes appeared. I heard the slowing beat ofmy masters heart and the regular rhythm of the woman watching me. I ignored it, drinking in more of my masters bitter blood

_Ba - bump..._

He was dying, but I couldn't care. I was in my own world as I finished off what I could. I pulled back, still dizzy as I sensed the woman. I heard the tingle of the bell and I moved out of the way as she threw a small knife in my direction. I had moved away quickly, staring at her, trembling. I could feel energy around her and it terrified me. I wasn't 'normal' and I didn't think she was either. The paper strips from her hat covered her face so I couldn't what kind of face she was making. I wiped my hand across my face, wiping of blood that was on my face. She threw another knife looking thing in my direction and dodged it, stepping to the side. I could hear her pulse and if I concentrated hard enough, I saw the faint reddish smokey look of blood coursing through her and the fist size heart she had within her chest.

She made a dash for me, causing me to stay on the defensive and avoid her attacks. From what I could tell from her heart rhythm she was going easy on me. I had to step, dunk and move from side to avoid her. She was an expert and I had never fought in my life except for when I got thirsty. We continued like this for a few seconds as I backed up against a wall. I blinked, sending my fist forwards as hers came towards me. Our knuckles crashed together, causing them to crack and bleed. That smell pierced the air and my arm buckled under her strength. I feel forward onto my knees and brought my knuckles to my mouth, licking away the blood. Hers was sweet and metallic at once, warm and thick. I looked back up at her, shaking a bit as she looked down at me.

"What's your name?" She asked. I remained still, trying to think of what people called me. Nothing. Everything was blank. "What's your name?" She asked again, sounding slightly impatient.

"I don't know." I replied back, sounding stupid. I looked away and down, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Is that a Kekkei Genkai?" She asked. I tilted my head slight and furrowed my brow. I didn't get it.

"I don't know." I kept my gaze down. Whoever this woman was, her presence demanded respect. It wasn't the false respect you gave to someone because it was expected but it was real and I felt obliged to give it to her. I heard the bell tingle once again and waited for her to say something.

"Ketsueki," She began. I remained on my knees, slightly bowing as I glanced up. "Get up and follow me." She said. I nodded and got up, letting what she said sink in. She had given me a name. My heart raced a bit, slightly joyous as I followed her through the alley and out onto the street. She moved gracefully, bell jingling eerily. I followed, gaze lowered and obediently a little behind her. "Whatever you've got there, I want to know. Tell me, Ketsueki, would you like to join me?" She asked. My heart beat raced as I looked up at her.

"Yes." I replied back, looking up at her, incredulous. How could I really say no? For fourteen years, I had been homeless and nameless, living off of the streets and my little 'attacks'. I couldn't say no to her. I had always wanted to belong somewhere and this woman, for some reason, wanted me.

If I had known better, I would have said no. If I had known she wanted me to be her tool, to be a Shinobi I would have said no but my emotional need to belong had won over. I followed her, telling myself I'd give her whatever she wanted. I knew it wasn't me she liked. We had just met, but itwas what I guessed my 'Kekkei Genkai' is what she liked. If she wanted it, I believed I would let her use it if she'd let me follow her. It took me a while to realize it wasn't what I really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thank you for the reviews you guys. I really appreciate it! I'm not too name creative and Flower-Chan, Mysterious Blue Haired Girl, Blue-Chan or what you enjoy calling her is named Aoi Sama in my story. Aoi means blue. See? No creativity! Read and Review. Thank you!

**Never a Shinobi**

I had slightly woken up to the sound of fabric swishing across the hard wood floor. My vision, hazy and white, distorted the room making everything a blurry haze. The itchy blanket that was wrapped around me fell to the floor as I wiggled my way out of it; freeing myself from its horrible, itchy grip and allowing me to rub my eyes.

"You awake now, Ketsueki?" The blue haired lady asked, sound slightly amused. I blinked a couple of times, my vision turning normal as I picked myself off the floor. She had taken the bed last night while I moved into the corner of the room to sleep, used to hard floors.

Her question lingered unanswered for a moment till I slowly nodded. I looked at her, focusing and examining her, just like how she was examining me at the moment. Her long blue strands of hair fell in front of the left side of her face, a white lily like flower adorning the right side of her head. The flower was pretty, pristine, and white, making me slightly wonder if it was poisonous. My other observations of her physical features were cut off, her long black cloak covering her figure.

"Good. I want to leave as soon as possible so hurry and get ready." She said, changing into a monotone voice as I gave a quick nod and headed into the bathroom. I had showered that night and washed my kimono so I didn't need to freshen up too much. I splashed some icy cold water onto my face and let it run down my neck, feeling the icy cold seep into my skin. My body slightly awoke more to the water's impact as I stood there, enjoying the moment before drying off my face with a nearby hand towel. After that brief moment, I glanced around for the toothpaste and put a dab of it on my finger, using it as a temporary toothbrush. Yes, I lived on the streets for four years but I still remembered to have good hygiene unlike some of the dirty vagabonds on the streets.

Finishing up and walking out, I saw the blue haired lady standing by the door ready to go, bamboo hat in hand. I followed right behind her, keeping my pace constant with hers, our steps in unison. We quietly moved down the hall as she placed her bamboo and paper strip hat onto her head. The eerie jingle from last night resumed as the chime like bells jingled for their location on the hat. I kept my gaze on the floor as we went down the steps, down another hall and past the service desk. The lady there bid us a good day as we left without exchanging a word to her. I winced as the sunlight struck me, causing my pupils to shrink to adjust to the sun's bright lights.

It was early as we walked down the streets. The concrete floor was slightly cool under my bare feet, not fully heating up under the sun's ray. A few people were out to witness us move about and as we passed by stands and shops. I snatched up two apples as we passed a stand where fruits and vegetables were being sold. The man selling the fruit had turned away from us to set up something else as I stole the two, luscious, red apples and concealed them within my kimono. The blue haired lady must have noticed my movements because after a while and a good distance from the food stand, she held out her left hand as if expecting something. Keeping my gaze down and smiling, I placed one of the apples in the palm of her hand, deciding this would be the right moment to ask my question.

"Miss," I began as I pulled out the other apple from its hiding spot and cleaned it on my kimono. "Is there a name I can call you by?" I felt stupid asking her but she had never given it to me last night. I heard the sound of the apple being bitten into and waited, taking a bite of my own apple. My stomach ached joyously, waiting for me to finish chewing it and just swallow the fruit.

"I gave you a name last night, Ketsueki, it would only be right for you to make up one for me." She replied back, taking another bite of her apple. I nodded, thinking. She called me Ketsueki - meaning blood. Glancing up I looked at her hair that fell down past her waist - its blue hues bright in the light. Blue.

"Aoi?" I questioned aloud, testing its sound. I wasn't too creative and repeated it again. "Aoi Sama?" I asked. She turned her head slightly, acknowledging she'd answer to it. I took another bite of my apple, smiling to myself as we continued our walk in silence. We had exited the town and were now traveling down a dirt path. After a while we finished off our breakfast, throwing the cores off to the side for some animals to eat as we continued. It was a long while before Aoi Sama addressed me again.

"Ketsueki," She began, pulling me back from looking at the field's luscious scenery. I gave her my full attention as she spoke. "Do any of your family member's possess a Kekkei Genkai or Blood Line Trait like yours?" She asked. I blinked.

"Kek...kei Genkai?" I asked back, wondering if that's what I referred to as my 'Attacks' or 'Thirst' was really called. "I don't know, I was orphaned and never met any of my family members." I stated, thinking hard. I couldn't recall anything but the orphanage I lived in. Aoi Sama took this in before asking more questions.

"How long have you known about it?"

"Since I was about six, I think. Maybe younger."

"Who knew of it?"

"A few caretakers knew. I would get...thirsty and have an 'attack'." I made a face, trying not to remember times back at the orphanage.

"Thirsty?" Aoi Sama asked, not really helping to pull me away from horrible Memory Lane.

"Yeah. After the fist 'attack', caretakers said I would have a 'thirsty' look on my face and would give me a cup of juice mixed with a little bit of blood from meat packages that they had in the fridge." There was a moment of silence between us before Aoi Sama stopped and turned towards me. I stopped too, looking up at her as she looked down at me.

"Your Kekkei Genkai is something I haven't seen before. Have you ever thought of being a Shinobi?" She asked.

"A Shinobi?" The word sounded familiar but I wasn't sure of it. "Isn't that a ninja?" I asked. She nodded.

"I am a Shinobi and I think your Blood Line Trait would be good for Shinobi skills." Aoi Sama said as I listened, interested. "Someone I know may want you." My heart raced.

"I may be wanted?" I repeated as she nodded again.

"_May be_. If I train you, and you show promise then you'll be wanted." She said. The word wanted sounded like it had two meanings but I didn't care to think about it.

"What if I don't show any?" I asked, fearful.

"Most likely be killed during a training I make up." She said, shrugging. I frowned, biting my lip as I thought. If my Kekkei Genkai was a ninja trait, then I should use it to its fullest right? If it was a ninja trait, then I most likely should and could be a ninja? It couldn't be that hard, I had a Kekkei Genkai to back me up and if I became a Shinobi - I'd be wanted. I believed that.

"I won't die. I'll be stronger than that," I said, clenching my fists. For once, what I had wouldn't be shunned, but maybe accepted. I'd be a Shinobi, and there would be other people, maybe different like me. "I'll let you train me and use my Kekkei Genkai as long as I get to stay with you. I promise, I won't fall short of your expectations, Aoi Sama." I said, bowing. I was determined. When I looked back up, Aoi Sama had pulled aside some strips so I could see the smirk on her face.

"Good. From this point on, you'll be my subordinate. I'll train you in everything you need to know: from survival skills to life and death situations, jutsus to chakra control. I may even help you perfect your Blood Line Limit and use it to its fullest potential." She taunted, sounding very interested in it. I grinned. I didn't know how much I would have regretted it but I promised myself away to more then what I wanted.

"Aoi Sama, train me. I am your Shinobi."

I promised to be her Shinobi - her tool.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taking so long and this chapter is a bit weird. I lost inspiration for after getting into a fight with my boyfriend and forgot what I had planned, my apologies. Please read and Review. Thank you.

I own Ketsueki and the plot.

**Never a ****Shinobi**

"Chakra," Aoi Sama began as we walked down the dirtpath, beginning lesson number one,"is the energy created when you mix Physical and Spiritual power together within your body." I nodded, listening and absorbing what I could. She and I both agreed that starting now would be best for me, helping me mature and control my chakra while I still had some time. I was informed that ninjas were trained from age six and I was eight years behind on lessons.

"We harness and expel our charka through hand signs." Aoi Sama continued, turning to me. "The hand signs are based on the 12 animals of the Zodiac. You do know the Zodiac, right Ketsueki?" I nodded and began reading them off to her.

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Hare," I said, taking a slight pause trying to remember the order, "Ram, Horse, Rat, Serpent. Dragon, Ox, Tiger, and Monkey." I completed. Aoi Sama nodded before she continued with the lesson.

"Each one of those Zodiac signs have a hand sign to harness and expelenergies." She said as she demonstrated by lifting her arms and making hand symbols to each of the zodiac I mentioned. She named them off and I watched intently, trying to memorize each one. "Your chakra, Ketsueki,hasn't been properly trained so it's hard to actually judge what you are capable of at the time but with the proper training, we can build it up." Aoi Sama said, stopping momentarily to pick a blade of grass. I stopped and looked at her curiously as she flicked the blade towards my face. It smacked intomy foreheadand stuck, a little tingle of what I guessed was dab of her chakra keeping it on the center of my forehead.

"If you can concentrate on that blade of grass, you'll become greater at controlling and harnessing your chakra." She began as she started to walk again, "Being able to focus helps you draw out your energies and use the adequate minimal amount needed in jutsus, but we'll delve deeper into that once you learn how to concentrate and build up more of its energies." I nodded following her and feeling the leaf slightly slip. I bit my bottom lip, focusing in on it. I smiled, thinking it would be easy until Aoi Sama spoke again.

"But as you do that, I want you to practice your hand signs too. No point on making this exercise too easy." She said, almost sounding happy. "I want you to have the hand signs down by the end of the day so we can hurry and move onto more of your training." She finished as I began to trying to remember the order we had listed off the Zodiac and each of the hand signs to it.

_Bird, hand sign._

_C__oncentrate_.I began, trying not to scrunch up my brow as I tried to remember the hand sign for next Zodiac and focus on the grass blade.

_Boar, hand sign._

_C__oncentrate_. The blade stuck. I wasn't doing too bad.

_Dog, __hand sign_

_THWACK!_ I winced, feeling a sharp pain in my right hand, causing me to lose focus on what I was doing. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting the string of chakra on the grass blade fall from my forehead. Rubbing my wrists, I opened my eyes and started scanning the ground for my blade of grass, knowing I had messed up.

"That was the sign for Hare, not Dog." She reprimanded as I continued rubbing my hand, the sting refusing to leave. I nodded and apologized as I picked up my grass blade while she continued walking. I placed it onto my forehead, holding it there with my finger and began concentrating again, moving to catch up with her. Focusing for a moment, I felt the faint feel of my chakra form on my forehead and removed my finger, feeling the grass blade stick. Taking in a deep breath I continued with the next hand sign.

_Bird, hand sign, c__oncentrate_

_Boar, hand sign, concentrate_

_Concentrate_It continued like that for a moment, us walking in complete silence the empty dirt road. No one was around and little red wild flowers were growing sporadically, catching my attention. I messed up a hand sign and received another painful hit to my wrist. Wincing, I continued to concentrate on the blade of grass on my head, refusing to let it fall as I tried to ignore the smarting ache in my wrist.

"You're only going to learn through pain." Aoi Sama said back, chuckling slightly. I nodded, agreeing with her. I took in a deep breath, focusing and redoing the signs again.

_Hare, hand sign, concentrate._

_Ram, hand sign, concentrate. _

_Horse, hand sign, concentrate_

_Rat, hand sign, concentrate_. I sighed, trying to remember the sign for Serpent and received a quick smack to the back of my head. I winced, catching a glimpse of the blade of grass falling onto the floor. I heard Aoi Sama's chuckle.

"Too slow, Ketsueki. If you forget your hand signs in a middle of a battle, you're enemy won't stop and give you time to think about it." She said as I picked up the blade of grass and placed it back on my forehead, trying to ignore the pain in the back of my bed. Aoi Sama was definitely using the "Gain through Pain" theory.

"This is going to be a long day." I mumbled to myself, upset with my poor skills.

"It's going to be a long week when we start on your physical training tomorrow." She replied back as I inwardly winced. I was probably going to be sore all over once training began but I faked boldness and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. I won't fail you, Aoi Sama."

-----

It was near the end of the day when I memorized and mastered all the Zodiac hand signs and when Aoi Sama had spotted a small town. The sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon causing the sky to turn to pastel colours while we stood atop a hill, looking down at the quaint little town that you'd normally see out of a child's picture book. Aoi Sama stood still, looking down at the town then around like she was examining the place then the surroundings. She seemed a little on edge and would occasionally sigh.

"Ketsueki," She began, turning her attention back onto the town. "I have a little mission for you to test your stealth." I blinked.

"What is it, Aoi Sama?" I asked, looking down at the village. When she said stealthy, I knew she wanted me to steal something. My previous master used that phrase often when we first started to exchange services.

"You need to get a new outfit to train in. A kimono is not suitable enough. Steal anything you need. If you get caught, then well," I looked up at her at the moment, feeling the air change from normal to having a slightly warning feel to it. "I'll leave it up to you to guess what kind of punishment you'll go through when I find out." She teased. I knew she was grinning and I nodded, ignoring the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. She would not bail me out if I ran into trouble.

"I understand." I replied back as I pushed a strand of lavender out of my eyes. I took another quick look to Aoi Sama only to see that she had disappeared, the sound of her bell eerily jingling from the quick movement. Blinking and moving my hands to where she once was, I grinned to myself, amazed as I headed towards the town. On my way down there, I kept an eye out for Aoi Sama but didn't see her around and continued walking. Once I entered the place, I noticed how everyone on the streets where doing their end of the day shopping while kids played around, chasing one another. I scanned the area while I moved looking for the appropriate clothes store. Stealing from just one would have made it easier for someone to catch me and I needed to find more then just one shop.

_"This looks like an okay place__ here__." _I thought to myself as I entered the store. There were a few people in the store, so the manager would have to look between all customers and not just focus on me. Many of the teenagers in there were causing a problem anyway, drawing attention on them. I roamed around and looked for easy targets of things I'd need. Stealing wasn't a problem for me.

-----

I walked down the streets, smiling as I held the brown satchel bag that hung from its strap on my left shoulder. I had taken the minimum of what I needed all within about an hour from a few different stores and change in a random restaurants restroom. I had managed to steal a black fishnet shirt that ended at my elbows, a dark blue tank top, and black shorts that ended above my knees. They were comfy enough to train in and easy to take, not being to flashy or easy to see. I had also taken the time to steal a pair of sandals and some other necessities I would have needed and put them in a brown satchel that I had stolen from an outside stand. The manager was selling some woman an overpriced, ugly bag and wasn't paying attention to anyone else. The bag was set on a pile of cheap purses and bags and I snatched it up when no one was looking the continued looking for Aoi Sama.

I scanned the area, feeling the cold breeze of the night air and saw nothing but the faint glow of street lights. Almost everyone had headed into their homes and it had left me to wander the streets. I didn't know how I was supposed to find Aoi Sama or even contact her. Looking around again, I just kept to my walking till I heard that eerie jingle of bells. I stopped and listened, hearing its faint noise and strained to hear it. It continued for a second and I ran off in the direction I heard it, trying to move quietly in my new sandals. I stopped at the corner, hearing voices of Aoi Sama and some other person – a man. I pressed my back up against a brick wall and peered around the corner, catching the shadowy outline of Aoi Sama and a giant plant sprouting out along side of a wall. The lights were dimmed, blocking off any view to get a good glimpse of who ever Aoi Sama was talking to and find where he was hiding. I stood there, settling to just eavesdrop on them.

"Leader Sama wanted to know what was taking you so long with your mission." The man said, as Aoi Sama gave a relaxed reply.

"Ran into a little trouble so it took longer then it was supposed to." I blinked, wondering if it was me that was the trouble Aoi Sama game across.

"Understand able but what about the kid?" He asked, sounding interested. I was glad I wasn't the trouble but the word 'Kid' made be bite my lip in anger.

"Ketsueki? She just caught my eye on the way back. Tell Leader Sama I request a new mission to train my subordinate." She replied back as the man chuckled. I blinked, staring wide eyed at the plant as I saw it pull out from the wall and step forward. It wasn't just your average overly large Venus Fly Trap. Oh no. It was a person within the giant green leaves.

"It has a name?" I heard him ask as Aoi Sama sighed.

"Ketsueki has a Kekkei Genkai I've never seen. If I have some time to train her, I'm sure Leader Sama will take interest in her." Aoi Sama said. I hid in my spot, shooting glares at the giant man plant. Of course I had a name! I was a person! I had wants and desires and feelings just like everyone else. My pulse raced and I scowled, angry.

"I'll inform Leader when I get back. I need to check up on the other members." The man stated voice changing tone before pulling back into the wall. "We do need a new member since Orochimaru left, but I doubt he'd let some little kid join." He chuckled, changing his tone again. Aoi Sama shook her head causing the bell to jingle once more. I felt my throat go dry as the man continued to call me a kid.

"I know he won't accept just anyone, Zetsu. That is why _I'm_ training her. I can help her develop her powers and Kekkei Genkai better than anyone else and Leader just won't pass up on new power, especially Ketsueki's." She stated. I closed my eyes, feeling my blood race through my body. I was still angry with that man, Zetsu.

"Its between you and Leader Sama, but if the kid happens to die during one of your trainings, may I take her body?" He asked, chuckling. I snapped at the moment, moving out from my hiding spot. I turned around the corner and stood there, looking at Aoi Sama and Zetsu. That was it! I wasn't going to die and I wasn't 'kid'. I was Ketsueki! I slightly growled in frustration as my vision clouded and the background changed. Everything drained into white, resembling the uncoloured page of a colouring book with the exceptions of the blood I saw, coursing through the vessels in Aoi Sama and Zetsu.

_Ba__ – bump, _

_Ba__ – bump,_

_Ba__ – bump!_

I heard Zetsu's heart beat and focused in on his form. I could see his body's outline, the shape of a person's under that cloak that looked exactly like Aoi Sama's except the fact that he had a Venus Fly Trap growing around him.

"Is this the kid?" I heard him ask. I winced, angry with him as I stared a hole into the fist sized organ of his heart. The cardiac muscles contracted, pushing blood through chambers and valves.

_Ba__ – bump,_

_Ba__ – bump,_

_Ba__ – bump!_

"I don't think she likes being called 'Kid' Zetsu." Aoi Sama said, most likely evaluating me. I didn't want the taste of his blood but more to just spill it out. I had had the taste from my dead master's blood and didn't need it now. I just wanted him dead.

I raced out to attack him, pulling my right clenched fist back as he side stepped me once I threw it out. I skid to a stop and turned to him, wishing I had a weapon as he moved further back away from me. I stopped as he stood still, like I wasn't even worth the effort.

"This is your subordinate?" Zetsu asked as he looked down at me. His tall form hovered over my smaller one as yellow, pupil less eyes stared down at me. I rushed towards him again as he raised his hands, maneuvering them quickly. A puff of smoke appeared and two motr of him appeared through the smoke.

"Wha-?" I asked incredulous as I skid to a stop. The smoke faded away as I stared down at the three men identical men. I wish I could have seen what hand signs he actually used – I would have been useful.

"I really think she wants to fight you, Zetsu." Aoi Sama said as she moved up against the wall to watch us. I glared down at the other two forms, and scanned for the real one. There was bound to be a difference in what I could see with my Kekkei Genkai. "You should go easy on her until she fully develops." Aoi Sama finished as she tossed something at the ground. I glanced down to see it was one of those small throwing knives she had used the other day. I glanced back up to Zetsu, wishing I hadn't looked away. He had made his move the second I looked away, my mistake, and made me momentarily freeze in shock.

_Ba__ – Bump,_

_Ba__ – Bump_

_Ba__ – bump!_

Hell if I'd let him win! He'll if I'd just die right here.

I dove straight for the knife and grasped it in my hand as I slashed upwards…

-----

I was never good at cliffies. Sorry for the horrible and long chapter and for any OOC-ness. I don't know too much on the personality of Flower Chan and Zetsu. He changes tones because he has split personality, I hope it wasn't too hard to figure out when he had voice changes. XD Aoi Sama and Zetsu are almost as mysterious as Learder Sama.


End file.
